1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stereoscopic video display apparatus and, more particularly, to a stereoscopic video display apparatus for synthesizing and displaying different video signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as a kind of stereoscopic video display apparatus, virtual reality apparatuses that allow a user to experience virtual reality such as a game machine, system kitchen, flight simulator, drive simulator, and the like are put into practical applications.
As such virtual reality apparatus, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI No. 6-176131 discloses a technique that draws the virtual reality close to real world.
In this technique, for example, as a driving game machine, a video camera is arranged on a head-mounted body that a player wears so as to be located in the vicinity of the view point position of the player, and senses the racing vehicle, the steering wheel, and the hands of the player as real space images with a blue mat as a background.
These real space images and right and left virtual space images generated by the computer graphics are chromakey-synthesized and are stereoscopically displayed.
However, in the above-mentioned driving game machine disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI No. 6-176131, since the real space images sensed by the video camera arranged in the vicinity of the view point position of the player are directly synthesized with the right and left virtual space images and are displayed, the real space images are always displayed at identical horizontal positions on the right and left display screens.
More specifically, when the player faces forward, the steering wheel is displayed at the central portions of the horizontal scanning lines on the right and left display screens.
For this reason, when the player observes the images displayed on the right and left display screens, the steering wheel as a real space image is fused at the infinity position, and is displayed as one quite different from that in real world in practice.